Who's Holding Back?
by Keio-chan
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were together since Highschool and early college. Then he leaves for the sake of his company. He returns only to find out Sakura is already engaged. Which way shall she turn? Sasuke or Sai? SasuxSakuxSai Bad at summaries!Read & Review!
1. Prologue

"Sasuke, don't you dare give me that look…" Sakura told him warning him with her eyes

Kei-chan: Okay, Piggies, say the lovely disclaimer for me!

Naruto gang: HELL NO!

Kei-chan: Ever heard of brutal character death? holds knife up, grinning evilly

Naruto gang: LE GASP

Naruto: KEI-CHAN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!! THOUGH HER IDEAS ARE HER OWN!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!

Naruto gang: sweat drop

Sasuke: dobe…

!!PROLOGUE!!

"Sasuke, don't you dare give me that look…" Sakura told him warning him with her eyes. For a petite woman she had some guts. Green eyes sparkled while her middle-length pink locks swished in the wind.

"And if I do?" Sasuke retorted. His own dark orbs playing with hers. Wasn't this how it was supposed to be? To be 17 and enjoying a date with your significant other. They were both at the Uchiha Mansion's poolside obviously not prepared for a swim. Dark pants with a nice shirt adorned the Uchiha's toned body, his shoes still on.

"You'll just plainly have to face the consequences…" She told him placing her hands on her waist. She had a short skirt on with a light tank on. The black orbs of her boyfriend still playing around with hers.

"Too bad, I'm not afraid of you…" He smirked before running towards her and grabbing her thin waist. "SASUKE!!" That was the last thing they both heard before they were engulfed by water.

"You SUCK!" She told him splashing his face with the pool water, fits of giggles coming out from her. "You are so frikking unfair…"

"I never said I was…" He retorted his trade-mark smirk adorning his face as he came closer, cornering his little blossom. "And since when did I suck…" He brought his face closer to her ear. " sa-ku-ra…" He said each syllable huskily into her ear.

His blossom's reaction was priceless. Immediately flushing losing all train of thought. "si-s-s-since the day you were born…" she stuttered through her own come back. This only made him smirk even more, egging him on to teasing her.

"Really now…" He whispered hotly to her ear again. His arms made sure she had no escape from the little corner and him. He nibbled her ear lobe earning him a surprised squeak from the toughest girl in high school. He loved it when she was like that.

"Stupid, dominative UCHIHA…." She mumbled to her side, her wet hair framing her face. All together, the pout she had on just made her look a lot cuter.

"Saku, look at me…" He asked her softly. His left hand twirled a small part of her hair. He loved her hair, she might've looked a bit like a freak but it was soft. Softer than anyone else's. And the scent was something different all together. Intoxicating.

"No…" She childishly pouted more. Since when did Sakura Haruno become childish?

"Saku…" He said her name once more. Sakura just loved it when Sasuke called her name. His deep voice was something she enjoyed hearing. Too bad, that he could probably pass as a mute. She continued pouting.

"Dammit, Sakura! Look at me!" He snarled at her. He was getting annoyed. Why the hell could she not listen when he was being so gentle?

She looked at him her eyes cautious. She loved it when he gets verbal. It really isn't fun when you're the only one talking. "What is it Sasuke?" She asked him with fake innocence. Of course, she's a tease.

Sasuke just growled before diving in to capture her full lips with his. His mouth roughly kissed hers. Nipping the bottom lip at sometimes and pulling her closer by the waist. Sakura wasn't surprised, being a tease did have its rewards. One of which was an aggressive Uchiha kissing you. And you know what they say, Uchihas are good at everything.

Sakura kissed back of course, entangling her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. She just loved it when he kissed her, his lips moving aggressively and urgently on hers. How long has it been since they've been alone to allow them to kiss like this? A week? Too long for both of them.

She had to pull away for air. She was panting yet Sasuke just growled in annoyance before going down to taste her neck. He licked and sucked on her skin, her taste diluted by the pool water. She heard her give a small moan as he went down the curve of her neck. She gave a squeak when she felt her tongue lick around her overly ecstatic pulse before he bit on it causing her to moan a bit louder.

Sakura was getting tired of this. She pulled his head up and put her lips roughly to his. He kissed it knowing that she was only his and that he was the only one who could taste her. He was annoyed by just the simple rough kissing they were doing. He wanted more. He lifted her leg up and wrapped it around his waist, she got the idea and wrapped the other one around. He smirked against her lips before squeezing her butt.

Despite this was what he usually did, Sakura always got surprised when he did that. She gasped unto his lips. Sasuke, taking advantage of the moment slipped his tongue in her mouth. She moaned into this. He was now exploring every part of it as if trying to memorize every singles nook and cranny she had in there.

She couldn't help moaning. Why the hell did Sasuke have to be so good in everything? Her arms left his hair, knowing that his mouth would stay glued to hers for quite a time. Her fingers flitted down his neck and his back. She felt Sasuke shiver to her touch making her enjoy his kisses even more. While Sasuke coaxed her tongue into playing with his, her hands did magic against his skin, rubbing circles around and putting pressure in the right places. Despite the cold, both felt warm with their current "activity" in the pool.

Finally, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of Sakura bringing his face back to hers, disrupting his little tasting session. Her tongue just teasing his. She squeezed her butt again gaining him the chance to suck her tongue. She gasped at this again, but enjoying the sensation Sasuke was giving her. Enjoying it so much that she didn't realize that Sasuke's hands took hold of hers holding them above her head in one.

Sakura just kept kissing him. She hated it when she had to pull for breath, Sasuke not needing as much as he was a lot more fit and conditioned as her. This is what you get when you have a boyfriend involved in sports including swimming. She felt him bite her tongue before moving away, he needed his breath too. His nose trailing paths all over her jaw and her neck, she could feel his warm breathing on her skin, making her shiver.

"Sasuke…hmmm…" She moaned as she felt his other hand slowly massaging her flat tummy. He smirked before bending his head down to continue his tasting session. Sakura squirmed a bit when she felt his teeth sink in to her color bone. Though she knew he might get too far, she just couldn't help but love what he was doing. His one hand doing wonders on her skin. She felt her shirt being lifted up, allowing the cold water to swish around her bare skin, making her press herself closer to Sasuke.

"Enjoy your last brother…"

Cold red eyes surveyed the two's activities from the tower of the mansion. Itachi Uchiha. A prodigy like the rest of his family. Fit and set out to be ogled at by all, meh, what a life of pure deceit and fakes. No more for him. Itachi Uchiha…. Now leaving the cursed set life to live his own.

"How could you!? How could you, you IDIOT!!" his young cherry-blossom screamed to hi, pounding her tightened fist on his chest. He could feel the ache, the bruises forming from her unhindered fists. He deserved it. The tears soaking his shirt through, her voice cracking as she screamed her lungs out to him.

"I love you…. Why? WHY? DAMMNIT SASUKE, TELL ME WHY!!" She pounded her tired fist to his chest once more. She couldn't help it. Sakura Haruno, birthday girl, and newly turned 18 has now been dumped by Sasuke Uchiha, boyfriend for 3 long years.

Sasuke couldn't help it. His eyes stared up trying to keep his tears out as he saw her, his life, sobbing like there was no tomorrow, knowing that he couldn't blame anyone for it. He could only blame him, Sasuke Uchiha. The stupid name that he used to oh so brag about has now turned to the one thing that would make him hate himself. Congratulations to prodigy boy.

He kept his silence, letting himself endure all that she had to give him. She didn't know that Itachi, may he be damned forever, left. Left him alone to take the burden of being the heir of the Uchiha corps. That just because of that, he had to now leave for who knows how long, just to study where? Half-way across the world from her. He couldn't tell her. Make her wait and let her feel bad that he couldn't be there. Whispering sweet-nothings in her ear, holding her close. He'd rather have her forget him and move on. Sakura seemed to prove otherwise.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled as he carefully wrapped his strong arms around her petite frame. A tear betraying his bottled up feelings. He let her sob into him, knowing that this was the only comfort he could give now. "Damn you, Sasuke…" She sobbed, her voice hiccupping through her now throaty voice.

"Poor Sakura…" Hinata mumbled as she stared through the window along with Sakura's friends. They felt for her. They knew that Sasuke was leaving; they knew he was an idiot for not telling her, but it was not theirs to tell her. It was his. They could only stare in pain for their friend.

Sasuke Uchiha left the next day. He left her in their care. Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Naruto. He couldn't just leave her. His eyes gave way to his undying wish of staying as the plane took off. "I promise… I'll be back, Sakura…"

Hey guys! First fanfic ever! Whoot! Reviews please!

Please be gentle this is my first times…. peace


	2. Chapter1: A Different View

Keio-chan: Okay boys… you know what you do… smirks evilly

**Keio-chan: Okay boys… you know what you do… smirks evilly**

**Naruto boys: …. ?!**

**Keio-chan: that's it! I GIVE UP!! Sakura give the disclaimer please? **

**Sakura: What's in it for me?**

**Keio-chan: I'll make an OC that you'll end up with…**

**Sakura: There's already Sasuke….**

**Keio-chan: Twice as hot….**

**Sakura: OKAY!! KEIO-CHAN DOES-- mmf… mnfdff…**

**Sasuke: The damn woman doesn't own Naruto the series, the characters… however she does own the plot here and yadda yadda yadda…. drags Sakura off to a more private place**

**Keio-chan: don't you just love my matchmaking skillz? wink**

**Naruto Girls: snicker **

**Keio-chan: OKAY PIGGIES! GET TO WORK!**

**--**

Hinata looked through the window of their penthouse. Hers and Naruto's to be exact. Who knew after all these years of being dense to each other they'll be married to each other at 24? She smiled out how fast their relationship moved. Naruto was impulsive. And heck, she thought: _'Why bother? We knew how we felt years ago….'_

"Hinata, what are you thinking of?" a deep voice asked her softly, the vibration from the voice's chest reached Hinata's small frame. The arms circling around her waist, the head that rested on the conjunction of her neck and shoulder, the spiky and messy blond hair that tickled her face was all too familiar to her already.

"It's Sakura's birthday tomorrow… and I'm just worried…" She sighed, leaning her head to her husband's. She just couldn't find it right. Sakura never seemed to really smile whenever it came to this day. She'd smile but something just wasn't there… It seemed fake and painful for her.

Naruto just tightened his hold on her. He knew what was wrong. He knew Sasuke's intentions but telling her on her birthday? He could just kill Sasuke for being an idiot. And this was coming from the village idiot, now heading his own company. How things could change in a few years.

"It'll be okay… Sakura's strong and she'll be fine…" He told her. He had shifted his position so he was now in front of her, holding her by the waist, and towering above her. He touched his forehead to hers and kissed her sweetly.

Hinata couldn't help but still blush when he kissed her. She put her hands to his cheeks stroking those whisker-like scars. (Yes, here they are scars…I might make a fanfic about Sasuke and Naruto's childhood pre-story…) It was sweet. She pulled back and kept her hand there, still stroking.

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

March 28

'_So many memories…'_ Sakura thought as she woke up in the middle of the night. Every year right after HE left, she woke up in the middle of the night with dreams. Some making the whole thing a lot worse than it is.

Her breath came uneven as she remembered the whole thing. This time it showed Sasuke to her as a violent man, striking her already sobbing frame. The words coming from him out made the tears roll down her cheeks. It still hurt her after 3 years.

"Sakura?" the man beside her groggily asked her. He sat up looking at her. Charcoal eyes asked her.

' _The same yet so different…' _She thought as she sobbed through her fingers. She didn't expect large hands to slowly take her own away from her sobbing face. She looked down in embarrassment. How could she cry about her ex in front of her boyfriend?

"Sshh… It's okay Sakura…" He told her softly, stroking her cheek kindly. He knew about this. Ever since 3 years ago when he first saw her, broken, untrusting, scarred. He just wanted to hang whoever did this to her.

"I'm so sorry Sai…" she said quietly through her dying sobs. She placed her lips on the inside of his hand, kissing the rough skin on his artistic hands. The same hands that won her over, that convinced her that he was not the same ass.

Sai looked over his cherry-blossom. He knew how much she had hurt yet he couldn't help wanting to mold her back to how she was or even better than she was when she was with that Uchiha bastard. To mold her just like the way she molded him.

He then did the only thing that could remind her that he was not HIM. He brought her close and kissed her gently. He found out the hard way that the roughness only brought her back. Hs lips gently molded themselves against hers, slowly and gently. He let his own heat allow her to pull herself as one.

"Sai…" She moaned softly as she felt his lips on her. Sasuke would never do this, he'd take me roughly. _'Sai would wait…' _she told herself as she now allowed the pink muscle form her lover enter her mouth.

"So, what do you want, Ugly?" he asked in between their kisses, his hands gently massaging her thighs. She moaned as he suddenly started to nibble on her pulse. He continued his gentle movements until she roughly grabbed his head and kissed him roughly. She bit his lower lip.

He smirked through this and started finally on his own pace. He had to wait but waiting wasn't his problem as long as she wanted it. "Just time with you…" She said as her fingers danced lightly along his features. His mouth suddenly moved just to suck on her index finger. She giggled. She then gave him a chaste soft kiss before getting off their bed.

"I'll prepare breakfast, honey…" she told him as her hips swayed softly. Her light night gown accented her curves very nicely, tempting him to try out what it was hiding. He groaned inwardly. She paused at the door and gave him a flying kiss.

"Like what you see, Sai?" She asked him seductively. Their little banter every morning always started like this. Her tempting, him playing cool.

"Not as much as you'd want to enjoy this…" His hand gestured over to his half-naked self. His eight-pack exposed in all its' glory, something that always got her turned on. He smirked as she turned scarlet, putting her pink tresses to shame.

"Love you, Sai…" she said lovingly as her frame finally disappeared from his sight. He sent his body collapsing to their sheets and groaned. He wanted her so much but despite all that heated kissing, she wanted to save it after marriage. The nearing date, them living together, the heated kissing, all did not help his self control or his hormones.

He looked down and cussed as he went into the bathroom for a shower. A really long shower.

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Sakura danced around her work place during break. She was happy. Her little office at the hospital was nice. She's been having patients the whole day and some just came by to give their little pediatrician a birthday gift or drawing. Her wall was already filled. But her happiness was more because of one wonderful person.

She smiled bigger as she remembered this morning's antics.

**FLASHBACK!**

She remembered this little kid as she went on her rounds. He came running to her decked in his hospital clothing. His grin was really big as his little arms wrapped round her legs.

"Dr. Sakura!!" His little voice popped down from bellow. Her heart melted as he showed him his broken grin. His teeth just started to fall of and he looked really cute because of it.

"Hey, Koji! What's my little patient up to today?" She asked bending down to his cute little face. She strok back his messy brown locks to the back of his head, clearing up his cute little face.

"Happy Birthday!!" He shouted before he jumped in her arms and kissed her cheek. Sakura laughed at his cute antics. He then let go and made this mock serious look of the hospital director. She had to hold back her laughter.

"uhh.. uhh… Miss Sakura… I –uh… would like you to –uh… analyze this…" he said, even mocking the director's voice. He tugged on her hand as he pulled her over to the gigantic window that showed the other half of the hospital with her other patients.

"Now… uh.. Tell me what –uh… you see.. Miss-uh… Sakura…" He said pacing around the small hallway.

She saw the kids over in the same type of hallway waving around like crazy. The she saw them fumbling around for cardboards. "Well, Mr. Driector… I see my patients smiling and trying to get some big cardboard pieces at their feet…. And now they are showing it to me…" she answered Koji, playing his little game.

She squinted her eyes as she read each word they formed. "Will… you… marry… me?" She said slowly.

after five seconds…

"WILL YOU MARRY ME!? OMG!!" She shouted so surprised. Arms wrapped around her waist, giving her a quick squeeze.

"So… what about it Sakura?" Sai asked her his head popping over her shoulder. She was being over ridden with emotions. Tears started to roll softly down her eyes.

"YES!! OMG!! YES!! I love you!" she turned around quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head down quickly to meet her waiting lips. They heard the applause coming from all the staff. They were about to kiss deeper when-

"EWW!! Your so mushy Mr. Sai! I thought you were cooler than Dr. Sakura!" koji told them making a little boy's disgusted face. They just laughed as Sai picked up the little boy.

"Thanks buddy…" he told him ruffling his hair. "You let me have Ugly, over here…" he gave Sakura a smile as his other arm wrapped itself on her thin waist.

"Dr. Sakura isn't ugly…" he argued. His face now adorned with pink as he said this. He looked absolutely cute as his arms crossed across his little chest as he pouted. This caused another burst of laughter from the couple.

Sakura gave her now fiancée a challenging look. She obviously had the little kid's side. "I know… and I love her too much to care if she was ugly or not…" he countered the kid. But most likely for Sakura.

/end of flashback/

She smiled as she thought of this day. She was engaged! Sai loved her. She looked at the emerald and pale ruby that adorned her engagement ring. It just so fit her. Her hair and her eyes, trust Sai to make things artistic.

Sasuke brought her hurt and sadness this day. Sai made sure she was happy. He gave her something else to counter the misery that Sasuke gave her. All she could think of now was: _'I love you, Sai'_

**--**

**Whoot! 2****nd**** chappie up!! Whoot! Well, thanks to all those who have commented and those who have favorited this story or put it on alert! I LOVE YOU ALL!! **

**Please review! I loves reviews… **

**This story was originally meant for my friend in school! This is around 4 years late but… here you go!!**

**Xoxo**

**Keio-chan**


	3. Chapter 2: Stressful Intentions

Keio-chan: SORRY

**Keio-chan: SORRY!! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately. I kinda gut stuck between homework and the mental block. I hope you guys forgive! **

**So here's chapter 3!**

**And since I'm being nice… I'll give you guys a break and do the disclaimers!**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters but hell the plot of this fanfic is sooo mine!!**

**COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**

**Naruto cast: YEY!**

**Chapter 3 **

Ino walked out of the shower. Decked in a towel around the body, on the head, comfy bunny slippers, and underwear in hand. She was dancing and singing to the song 'I'm too Sexy' that was blaring around her whole room. The source? Her cute little phone lying on the humungous bed in the middle right beside her chosen outfit for the day. High-waist black pencil skirt, cute puffy sleeved white blouse, and pinstriped suspenders.

"Yo, Ino-talki-- FOREHEAD GIRL!!" she screamed in the middle. It's Ino and Sakura. In short, self explanatory that they would be screaming their heads off on the phone without breaking a sweat. What a theatre actress would give for their steel vocal chords. No sore throats, no hoarse voices. Perfect.

She sat down on her bed nodding and gasping as she heard Sakura talking over the phone in the right moments. She had her legs crossed over her hair now out of the tight damp towel. It was all the usual. Same old same old. But isn't that what best friends are for? The endless prattle that never seemed to get boring. Best friends. Oh so true.

Ino was going on about her outfit thinking what she could add to make it more spunky. _'Head band… no… Tie...too much… clip… wore that yesterday…'_ Then she jumped.

"HELLO!? Ino, are you listening?" Ino was jerked out of her fashion mode. She started listening closely to her bff. "yeah… sorry! Had a fashion thought… What is it?" she asked again. Somehow there was an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Something was soo going wrong. She could feel it in her bones the sudden jolt of adrenaline mixed with the tingle. Something was definitely up. What was Sakura prattling about anyway? _'Work, Koji- the darling child, Sai… What the hell was Sai doing at the hospital?!'_

" INO YOU PIG!! I'm…. engaged!!" Sakura squealed through the phone. Her tone slightly going softer at the end. Engaged. Engaged. The word was going through Ino's head. "SHIT!" she screamed back. This wasn't supposed to happen. Sakura was supposed to be fine. She was supposed to end up with Sasuke. What the hell is happening to the world?

Ino was practically hyperventilating. This was not supposed to happen. Sasuke was coming back this week for pete's sake! Sasuke could so deal with a boyfriend but a fiancée? This was stupid.

"oh my god! I'm so happy for you Sakura!!" she lied through her teeth. This was total shit. What a mess. They were so counting on Sakura to not get too attached to Sai. But nooo. The whole world had to be so messed up!

But then, it served Sasuke right. He broke Sakura's heart, left her bleeding without a real explanation. Heck, Sakura would have willingly waited. But noo… An Uchiha so does not take advice from anyone else. Ino then just decided that she was just going to be the supportive best friend, be the bride's maid, and maybe hope that the true pieces of the puzzle would actually come together before Sakura tied the knot.

She went on with the whole excitement as she should. It was her best friend's wedding for pete's sake! Not some kind of rebellion against eating vegetables. She had to be happy. Just have that hope. Hope that Sasuke would push through. Ino did not give way to Sakura having Sasuke for no stinking crappy not ending together shit.

beep Ino was a mess. Officially. The whole distress thing before work has no worn of just to be replaced by a bigger stress. Sakura's engagement. Talk about bad timing. She looked at her phone again. She picked it up and dialed somebody's number that shouldn't be there before the apocalypse arrived. One word. One name. Naruto.

"Naruto, we have a situation…" she ended up telling the whole story in a span of thirty minutes which could have probably taken five if Naruto would just stop over reacting over the same news over and over again. Well, he was the one in deep shit. Sasuke specifically asked Naruto to watch Sakura for him. Not Ino, not Hinata, not Neji, not anyone.

She looked at her watch. 10 in the morning. She was too stressed to go to work. Chief editor of a style magazine was no bed of roses. Ino looked at her phone dialed in her assistant's number. "I'm not going to work… Cancel all appointments and tell Shiro that he better have those runway prints on my desk in the morning…." She shut her phone before her assistant could even say a single word. It was the Ino Yamanaka. You do not disobey or say no. You die if you do.

She went back into her walk in closet. Her enormous closet containing designer tags, at least, 500 pairs of shoes, and the whole shelf full of accessories. She needed to change. She had sat on the clothes laid out while Sakura spilled her whole news. She needed to distress. _'I need to shop…'_

_**The next day…**_

Naruto paced. Sakura plus Sai plus incoming Sasuke just equaled to a certain blonde headed boy stressing out in the middle of work. Trust fate to thrust him into some position that just spelled trouble for him every where. If Sakura and Sai got married, he'll be facing a broken Sasuke, a hundred head aches, not to mention Sai as his somewhat new brother-in-law, just imagine the gang reunions. The disaster, the chaos. If Sasuke came before they got married, he'll have Naruto's throat, sparks flying, a confused Sakura which will just end up talking to him to try to seek advice and then who would he side with? Sasuke, the best friend who left his somewhat sister broken, or Sai, the boyfriend who mended Sakura and for some odd reason questioned his manhood. Head aches everywhere. Poor, poor Naruto.

He could just imagine Sakura right now. Smiling without a care in the world, dancing around her own home, about to invite him for a brother-sister type of date. Amazing that the only thing that could get her so giddy like the way Naruto and everyone else wanted her to be was something that would just give them stress. They had a plan. Sakura stays here not knowing why Sasuke was gone. He comes back, explains the whole crap past, she falls for him again. And BOOM! No problem. Too bad they didn't add Sai falling in love with her.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt the migraine coming. He didn't need this stress right now. Yes, even Naruto gets stressed which is not supposed to happen ever. Naruto was energizer bunny not some normal person. What is the world coming to?

He held his phone in his hand and decided to better get it over now before he arrives and is in killing reach. He pressed the speed dial just hoping that Sasuke was still in Europe or America or wherever the ass was right now. _Ring…ring… ring… The number you have dialed is out of coverage area or unattended. Please try again later…_

Naruto flung the phone halfway across his office, shattering it to pieces with the force of its blow. Fate officially hated him. Let me rephrase; Fate officially absolutely loathed him. That's better. Better start the pity party for Naruto Uzumaki, beloved husband, boss, friend, and brother, soon to be dead by the hands of an Uchiha.

_** With Sasuke…**_

Sasuke looked once again to his cell phone and gave a small rare smile. Sakura Haruno. His one and only cherry blossom. The only picture that he told himself that he was allowed to keep after all that pain. Just her smiling back at him her hand out-stretched as if telling him; "take my hand, Sasuke… everything will be all right…"

He could almost taste her sweet lips, feel her petite body snuggled and close to his chest. All he needed was to move on, board the plane and rush to her side. That easy. Or was it? Could he even get the courage to look her straight in the face after leaving her broken? Could he even have the nerve to expect her to take him back after everything?

He gave in a deep breath. He had to go back. He had to set things right despite the horrible mess he left. It was Sakura. Nothing else would pull back Sasuke Uchiha. Not just anywhere but home.

'_Everything will be fine… I'm coming Sakura…' _He shut the phone and headed in to the plane. Not knowing the horrible mess he brought life to awaiting him. His monstrous mistake.

**REVIEW! PLLLEAAAAAAAAAASE!!**

**And and…. **

**Sasuke and Sakura didn't promise each other that they'd wait. Sasuke told himself that. Sakura was dead broken till Sai came along…**

**Hearts!!**

**Keio-chan**


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

Guys!

Sorry, I know I haven't updated this, and truth is I'm not updating it anymore. I don't really know what I want to do with the story anymore.

I feel really bad about this especially after reading all the reviews! I might write something different, maybe a one-shot or something else. (and if things go well, I might just re-write this fanfic!)

Thanks for all the support for my writing! And I'm really sorry if I really disappointed you guys.

Keio-chan


End file.
